Podróż na nieznane ziemie
Podróż na nieznane ziemie- 'Opowiadanie stworzone przez Raity-Emkę i Alis2002. Bohaterowie mają już po 14 lat. Opis Fineasz i reszta znajdują list, w którym piszę o magicznym miejscu zwanym Last Forest i o tym że to miasto jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.Wszyscy postanowili się tam wybrać i uratować miasto. Izabela jednak traci pamięc, więc w czasie podróży muszą zachaczyć o Źródło Magii. Podczas podróży zyskują magiczne moce i coś porywa Izabelę.Fineasz rozkazał by uratować Izę, która jest uwięziona w Mordorze. Muszą też podążyć do Blue Lagoon by uleczyć Baljeeta, który został bardzo ranny podczas bitwy z Hydrą pod Twilight Forest. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn - Alis2002 *Ferb Fletcher- Alis2002 *Izabela Garcie-Shapiro- Raity-Emka *Baljeet Thinder-Alis2002 *Buford Van Stomm-Raity-Emka *Pepe Pan Dziobak-Raity-Emka *Księżniczka Melanii (Jej opis wkrótce :3)-Alis2002 Fabuła Ogródek Flynn-Flecherów. Fineasz i Ferb jak zwykle siedzieli pod swoim drzewem i zastanawiali się co będą robić.Nagle furtka się otworzyła,a w nich staneła Izabela. '''Izabela:'Cześć Fineasz.Co dziś robisz? 'Fineasz: '''Zastanawiamy się co robić. Izabela spojrzała na stertę planów pod drzewem. '''Izabela: '''Właśnie widzę... ''Do ogródka w pod skokach wpadł Baljeet,a za nim śmiejący się Buford. 'Buford:'Hejka.Widzę że nic nie macie. 'Izabela: '''Co ty nie powiesz?! '''Baljeet: '''Ej o co to jest?! Baljeet wzkazał na kąt ogordu w którym leżała zrulowana kartka, owinięta w ozdobną zapinkę.Fineasz podniósł kartkę, odwinął i przczytał: "Nie wiem do kogo ten list dojdzie, ale kimkolwiek jesteś musisz nam pomóc!Nasza ziemie jest zagrożona! Nasz świat jest zagrożony! Proszę, udajcie się do Last Forest i ocalcie nas...O ile to jest możliwe..." '''Ferb: '''To jest naprawdę poważna sprawa! '''Fineasz: '''Ferb, ma rację! Ja idę! Kto jest ze mną? '''Baljeet: '''Ja! '''Ferb: '''Ja! '''Buford:'Ja! 'Izabela:'Ja sama nie wiem.Dobra idę. 'Fineasz: '''To w drogę drużyno! Fineasz,Ferb,Iza,Baljeet i Buford wybiegają z ogródka. '''Baljeet: '''Jak my się tam w ogóle dostaniemy?! '''Fineasz: '''W tym liście była mapa. Podażymy najpier do Przełęczy Snów. Tak jak sama nazwa wskazywała że coś będzie ze snami.Buford wzią sobie kanapkę na drogę i zaczoł ją jeść. '''Izabela:'Weź. 'Buford:'No co głodyn jestem. 'Izabela:'Jak zwylke. Po tych słowach Izabela zemdlała. 'Fineasz: '''Iza! Chłopka podbiegł i przykucnął obok swojej przyjaciółki. '''Fineasz: '''Izuś, obudź się! '''Ferb: '''Jak ty ją nazwałeś? '''Fineasz: '''Nieważne! Izuś, słońce ty moje obudź się! '''Baljeet: ' Szeptem do Ferba On wie że to słyszymy? '''Ferb: '''Raczej tak... Izabela powoli wraca do przytomności '''Izabela:Łeb mi pęka.Gdzie ja jestem? I kim wy jesteście? I czemu ten czerwono włosy klęczy przy mnie? Buford:'O,ale pyszna ta kanapka. '''Fineasz: '''Izabelo, to ja Fineasz! Chłopak swojrzał Izabeli głęboko w oczy. '''Fineasz: '''Nie pamiętasz mnie? '''Ferb: '''Amnestia?! '''Baljeet: '''No super... '''Izabela:'Nie.Kim jest Fineasz? A w ogóle jak się nazywacię? 'Buford:'Delektuję się kanapką z serem...xD 'Baljeet: '''BUFORD, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! '''Fineasz: '''Więc nic nie pamiętasz...Dobrze, ja jestem Fineasz, to jest Ferb, ten co wreszczał to Baljeet, a ten osioł to Buford. '''Ferb: '''Fineasz, trzeba jej przywrócić wspomnienia! '''Fineasz: '''Dobrze tylko jak?! Nagle z mapy wypada koljna karteczka z napisem: "By przywróć pamięc należy wypić łyk wody z Źródka Magii" '''Ferb: '''To było aż za proste... '''Fineasz: '''Dobra, więc naprzód ferajna! Izabeli trzeba przywrócić wspomnienia! '''Izabela:'Baljeet,Bajeet tak.Pamiętam cię.Ty mi się zawsze podobałeś i mnie pocałowałeś ostatnnio.Och pamiętam my chodzimy ze sobą.Kocham cię,a ty mnie. Buford wypluł aż kanapkę z buzi. 'Buford:'Ty co!!!.Ja chyba się rzygam..I to kanapką z pysznym serem...xD 'Fineasz: '''Izabelo, możesz udać się z nami w podróż do Źródła Magii? '''Ferb: '''Fineasz, choć na chwilę! Ciągnie Fineasz na drugą stronę ulicy. '''Ferb: '''Człowieku, Izabela powiedziała że kocha Baljeeta, a ty nic?! Zero?! '''Fineasz: '''Wiem, ale nie byłem w stanie jej tego powiedzieć. '''Ferb: '''Spróbuję namówić Baljeeta by powiedziała jej prawdę. Poczekaj. Ferb zostawił Fineasz i poszedł rozmawiać z Baljeetem, a Fineasz podszedł do Izabeli. '''Fineasz: '''To co? Pójdziesz z nami? '''Izabela:'Nie wiem,a mój chłopak idzie. '''Buford:Rzygam się za chwile. Buford się rzygał. Izabela:'Baljeetuś idziesz też? '''Ferb: '''Izabelo, skoro idziemy wszyscy to i Baljeet idzie! '''Fineasz: '''Właśnie! '''Izabela:'Dobra idę,ale koło Baljeeta.Baleet czemu nic do mnie nie mówisz? 'Ferb: '''Bo ma coś nie tak ze strunami głosowymi! '''Fineasz: 'Że niby co nie tak? 'Ferb: '''Nie wiem... Szeptem do Fineasza Przecież wiesz że kłamię! '''Fineasz: '''No trudno, podobno ta woda z tego źródła to wyleczy. To w drogę, Izabelo idź do Baljeeta, reszta jak chce! '''Ferb: '''Finek, trochę się zabardzo rządzisz.... '''Fineasz: '''Przepraszam, ale chcesz przywróć Izie pamięć? Izabelo, mogę ci mówić w skrócie "Iza"? Tak jest wygodniej... '''Izabela:'Nie!! Jedynie tak może mówić mój chłopak. Izabela pocałowała Baljeeta w usta.Cała zgraja doszła do źródła. 'Buford:'I co teraz? Bo po ich pocałunku znowu rzygnołem. 'Fineasz: '''Mniejsza...Ferb, zrób coś z tym a ja się zajmę Izabelą i Baljeetem. Finek podaje Izie i Baljeetowi szklanki z wodą z Źrodła Magii. '''Fineasz: '''Izabelo, gdy to wypijesz, przypomnisz sobie kim jesteśmy ja, Ferb i Buford. A gdy Baljeet to wypije odzyska głos. Ferb kopniakiem wrzuca Buforda w krzaki i krzyczy: '''Ferb: '''Rzygaj sobie tam! '''Fineasz: '''Eee...Wypijcie to proszę. Izabela i Baljeet wypili wodę '''Izabela:'Co się stało?Nic nie pamiętam.Gdzie my jesteśmy? 'Buford:'Rzygam tęczą...xD 'Ferb: '''To rzygaj cicho! '''Fineasz: '''Boże święty! Izabela, kim jestem? Jak mam na imię?! '''Izabela:'No jak to kim jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nazywasz się Fineasz Flynn.Masz brata Ferba,a nasi przyjaciele to Buford i Baljeet. '''Buford: Zamknij się Ferb!!!.Co ty taki rozgadany?.Rzygam różowym kolorem...xD Baljeet: '''Uff...Mogę mówić! '''Fineasz: '''Iza, znów jesteś sobą! Przytula dziewczynę, a Ferb nadal krzyczy na Buforda. '''Ferb: '''Dlaczego natura cie pokarała takim niskim ilorazem inteligencji?! '''Izabela:A jaka mam być?Jak nie sobą.Buford zamknij się! Buford:'Dobra,ale mam tajemnicę.Którą muszę Ci powiedzieć. '''Izabela:'Mów. 'Buford:'To niech Ci powie Fineasz jak on cię nazwał. I co robiłaś z Baljeetem.. Izabela popatrzała na Fineasza. 'Fineasz: '''Walnęłaś się w głowę i miałaś inne wspomniania i myślałaś że Baljeet to twój chłopak...I go pocałowałaś! '''Ferb: '''A Fineasz nazwał cię "Słonkiem" ! Ferb już wkurzony na Buforda dał mu z liścia w twarz. '''Izabela:'Nazwałeś mnie słonkiem? Fuj pocałowałam Baljeeta!!!!! Macie coś do picia,bo muszę umyć buzię. 'Buford:'Hehehe. Buford oddał Ferbowi z liścia. 'Fineasz: '''Tak, Izuś nazwałem cię słonkiem bo..bo ty jesteś moim słońcem. '''Baljeet: '''Tak, wy tu romanse,a Ferb i Buford się biją... '''Buford:'Zaraz ściągne gacie i będziesz miał brzydki widok Ferb..A ja to mogę zrobić... 'Izabela:'Fineasz bo jest takie coś co muszę Ci powiedzieć. 'Fineasz: '''Co takiego? Ferb pierwszy ściąga Bufordowi gacie i widać jego różowe bokserki w jednorożce. '''Baljeet: '''A ty się śmiejesz z moich bokserek! '''Ferb: '''Haha, i kto tu jest mistrzem, kto?! '''Buford:'To mojej mamy gacie.Bo wyprała wszystkie moje. '''Izabela:Chłopaki zamknijcie się.!!!!!Ktoś tu próbuje komuś wyznać miłość Buford ściąga Ferbowi gacie i widać jego czarne bokserki z napisem Vampirek Fineasz rozpracował w głowie słowa Izy, po czym pocałował ja w usta. Ferb: 'To nie tak jak myślicie! I dał Bufordowi pięścią w twarz tak, że aż mu ząb wyleciał. '''Izabela:'Kocham cię Finek. Buford skoczył na Ferba i na niego usiadł.Spłaszczył mu głowe. '''Baljeet: '''Chłopaki, spokój! Mamy tutaj dwójkę zakochanych! '''Ferb: '''Buford, weź swój szanowny tyłek z mojej twarzy! '''Buford:Chętnie popatrze na zakochanych. Izabela:To ja może sobię pójdę. 'Fineasz: '''Nie, Izuś, poczekaj! Łapie Izę za rękę Ja..ja też cię kocham, a oni niech se patrzą... Pocałował dziewczyne jeszcze raz, tym razem bardziej romantycznie i czule. '''Ferb i Baljeet: '''Oooo... :3 '''Buford:'Rzygam miłością... :3 'Izabela:'Wiesz że cię Kocham,a oni mnie zaczynają denerwować. '''Ferb: '''To my zostawimy was samych! Ferb bierze Buforda i Baljeeta za kołmierze i wyrzuca ich w krzaki, po czym sam gdzieś idzie. '''Fineasz: '''To...zostaliśmy sami... Pocałował ją znów (kto by się spodziewał?). Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe